<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy Ogre by fickensteinn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836127">Daddy Ogre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn'>fickensteinn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keanu Reeves - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child, Cute, Domestic, F/M, Other, Sweet, daughter - Freeform, happy couple, happy marriage, husband, wife - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your husband Keanu is abroad filming and your daughter has the flu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daddy Ogre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two of you were having a movie night. The couch in the living room was opened since it was one of those which could be turned into beds, you had gathered a mountain of pillows and fluffy blankets with you and you bet you two were quite a sight in the middle of all those pillows and fluffyness. </p><p>Lauren sniffled and giggled with you, as you were having a marathon run of her favorite movie series ever (or at least so far), Shrek. You had  already downed the first one and were in the middle of Shrek two. </p><p>“Pause!” Lauren yelped and looked over her shoulder to you. </p><p>“Pee break.” You nodded and took the controller in your hand, pausing the movie. </p><p>“Blow your nose while your at it, ok sweety?” you urged as Lauren shuffled her way out of the pillow fortress and skipped her way towards the bathroom, adjusting her Shrek pajamas at the same time. </p><p>“Okay, mom!” she yelled while disappearing from the living room, and you decided to scroll your phone for quick e-mails and possible messages. You were in the middle of answering a text to your mother, asking how Lauren was, when the screen changed with an incoming Whatsapp -video call, from none other than your beloved husband. </p><p>With the sunniest smiles possible, you answered. The phone screen was almost all white, except for the few black hair strands you saw peaking between the white pillow and the duvet, and you figured that he had just woken up at the hotel. Your thoughts being right, as he pulled the duvet from over his face and you heard his so familiar, groggy morning voice. </p><p>“Morning, sweetheart…” he wiped his face with his hand, the other hand holding the his phone and you let out a sigh of endearment. He wasn’t kidding when he told you he would call you the first thing in the morning and the last before going to sleep. And you’d answer, no matter the time. </p><p>“Morning, sleepyhead. Did you sleep well?” your heart was fluttering and you felt like you were blushing, just thinking how adorable he was during mornings. Keanu let out a low grunt and made the sheets shuffle, as he positioned himself better and laid on his stomach, gathering the pillow under his jaw. </p><p>“As well as one might without their amazing wife next to them. These first few nights are always the worse.” he murmured and using his fingers, combed the hair off his handsome face. </p><p>“How our baby girl doing?” Keanu asked, and before you could answer, you heard the thuds of Lauren running and she nearly flew to the couch, snagging your phone from your hands.</p><p>“DADDYDADDYDADDYDADDYDADDY–!” she screamed at the phone first but was interrupted with a coughing fit, covering her mouth with her hand like you told she should. </p><p>“Hey hey hey, little swamp princess, take it easy! Give the phone back to mommy, ok honey? I want to see you both.” you heard Keanu speak and Lauren, handing the phone back to you shuffled her way back into your lap and using a couple of pillows, you set the phone far enough so the both of you were neatly in frame. Not so surprisingly, Keanu seemed a lot more woken up when seeing both of his girls. </p><p>“Daddy asked you how you are feeling.” you reminded Lauren and she smiled brightly. </p><p>“Way better! My nose isn’t that stuffed anymore, and my throat is only very itchy, not sore. Grandma gave us two bottles of the blackcurrant juice she made! It’s quite bitter if you don’t add sugar in it, or honey! It was way better with honey!” Lauren babbled like she usually would, and you bit your lip as you tried not to laugh, especially when you watched Keanu chuckling away at his daughter.</p><p>“You sound a lot better, I bet that juice with honey is like a magic potion huh?” Keanu asked her, and she nodded her head frantically.</p><p>“Uh-huh! Oh, and guess what! We’re watching Shrek two! We already watched the first one, then after this we’re gonna watch Shrek three!” Lauren told him, and Keanu made a face of full disbelief, to which you couldn’t help but to giggle.</p><p>“Shrek movies? No way! Aww man, I wanna watch them too!” Keanu whined and you watched as Lauren tilted her head and rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh. </p><p>“We can watch them again when you come back, dad, it’s not like they’re going anywhere.” she spoke to him like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and watching Keanu being the big goof that he was made invisible hearts appear all over your head. </p><p>“We can, you promise me, swamp princess?” he was so enthusiastic, and Lauren nodded sternly, lifting her left hand. </p><p>“As a swamp princess, I promise, daddy ogre! Speaking of the movies…” Lauren reached to look at you, covering her mouth again for a couple of coughs. </p><p>“What if you continue the movie and I go and warm us some of that grandma’s magic juice? Mommy wants to chat with daddy a little longer.” you asked and petted her hair, making her nod again, before turning back to the phone, waving her hand. </p><p>“Bye daddy, love you!” she took the phone, kissed the phone screen with an audible kiss noise and gave the phone to you. You pressed the movie on and with a couple of grunts made your way out of the couch, letting Keanu see the huge pillow fortress you two had made before you walked to the kitchen. </p><p>“She really seems more energetic, oh man that’s a relief.” Keanu sighed as you set the phone down to a holder and started to prepare the juices. <br/><br/>“Yeah, after the first two days I think the fever did it’s job and it’s now going away, slowly but surely.” as you heard Keanu sigh again, you looked at the screen and saw him watching you in that certain way that always made you feel like a shy little girl with her first crush, and you let out a soft giggle, while turning your eyes away. </p><p>“I love that I can make you shy even during a video call…” Keanu’s tone sent shivers down your spine, and you moved your eyes to the screen again, leaning closer. <br/><br/>“There are a lot of things you can make me do during a video call.” you spoke more silently and lifted your eyebrow, your words making Keanu lick his lips. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“<em>Yeah~</em>.”</p><p>“Well…” Keanu started, and turned his head to check the clock. <br/><br/>“What about you send me a text after our swamp princess had gone to sleep and I call you again? I have a pretty loose schedule today, I think I could manage to take one longer break…”</p><p>“I’ll do that, daddy ogre.” you grinned and Keanu chuckled. </p><p>“Can’t wait. I love you, mommy ogre.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>